La Verdadera Primera Vez Que Nos Vimos
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" con el Reto temático de Febrero: "Los hijos del Inframundo".


_**La Verdadera Primera Vez Que Nos Vimos**_

 **Disclimaner: Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen más si lo hace María Stark y esta historia.**

…

Los ojos marrones con toques verdes de una niña pequeña, de no más de seis años se abrieron para mirar directamente a la mujer enfrente de ella, que tiene el mismo color de ojos que la niña aunque esta tenía el pelo marrón claro y la niña de color negro, marcando así la diferencia.

-Vamos, querida, es hora de que vayas al colegio.-mandó con voz firme la mujer a su pequeña hija antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta que daba entrada a la habitación de la niña.

-¡Si, mama!-gritó como respuesta la pequeña levantándose de su cama y cogiendo la ropa que su madre le había dejado la noche anterior corriendo entre algún pequeño tropiezo al baño, donde se cambió y se peinó antes de volver corriendo pero está yendo a la cocina del apartamento donde su madre se tomaba una taza de café.

-Ahí tienes el desayuno.-fue la indicación de la mujer señalando una bolsa de galletas y una botella de té verde, que a pesar de su joven edad la niña pequeña amaba tomarlo.

-Gracias, mama.-fue la respuesta de la más pequeña de ambas mientras cogía su desayuno con sus mano con cuidado para que la botella donde estaba su amado té verde no se cayera.

Como toda despedida madre e hija se saludaron con la mano, la más pequeña ya había aprendido, aunque fuera hace apenas unos meses, que su madre no quería despedidas con besos y abrazados. Eran demasiado empalagosas según la mujer mayor.

Seguidamente la niña fue hasta el recibidor donde estaba su mochila donde metió la botella con su amado té antes de cargársela a los hombros y salir de la casa bajando las escaleras del edificio saltando de una a otra.

-Un ángel te protege, bebe,…tatatatatatata…te protege, bebe…tatarata-cantaba o más tatareaba la pequeña niña mientras abría la bolsa de galletas y empezaba, seguidamente a tomarlas como desayuno nada más llegar al portal del edificio.

Cuando acabó la bolsa de galletas la niña salió del portal abriendo la puerta con dificultad ya que tenía que saltar de puntillas para llegar a la manija de la puerta y así abrirla y salir. Una vez fuera tiro la bolsa vacía en la papelera más cercana antes de irse a la parada de autobús donde otros niños y niñas de su misma edad y de otras edades estaban esperando el autobús del colegio al igual que ella.

\- Un ángel te protege, bebe,…tatatatatatata…te protege, bebe…tatarata.-seguía cantando para si la pequeña niña mientras esperaba unos minutos más a que llegara el autobús donde subiría para ir al colegio y así, tras diez minutos, el autobús llego puntual como siempre.

Subió las escaleras del autobús saludando con una sonrisa adorable al conductor quien le devolvió la sonrisa la pequeña niña y se fue a sentar a un asiento vació.

Se mantuvo diciendo la canción en voz baja durante las dos siguientes paradas antes de que, en la tercera parada desde la suya, subiera un niño de ojos azules y pelo marrón oscuro que se sentó a su lado.

-¡Hola María!-le saludo prácticamente gritando su mejor amigo con una sonrisa que explicaba porque su madre y su familia le llamaban "sanchina", era un pequeño sol según todos y todas los adultos.

-Hola, Rodri.-respondió ella sonriendo de vuelta al otro niño pequeño sentado a su lado antes de que ambos se pusieran a hablar de lo que hicieron el fin de semana ya pasado sin darse cuenta de cómo el tiempo pasaba al igual que las paradas que le faltaban al autobús antes de que llegaran al colegio.-Vamos, con míster Elena….-apremió la pequeña María mientras ambos mejores amigos se levantaban y se dirigían a la puerta del autobús sonriendo al conductor como despedida al salir e irse rumbo al colegio siguiendo a sus compañeros y compañeras.

-Tranqui, Ria. Llegaremos a tiempo.-respondió Rodrigo siguiendo a su mejor amiga mientras todos los niños y niñas pequeños entraban en el colegio y se dirigía cada uno a su respectiva clase, que para suerte de ambos mejor amigos compartían juntos este año.

-Eso tu no lo sabes.-dijo haciendo un puchero la pequeña de pelo negro mientras seguía andando para llegar a su clase.

-Si lo se.-respondió sacándole la lengua su mejor amiga el niño pequeño haciendo que la otra arrugara la nariz de forma adorable.

Si cualquier profesor o un alumno o una alumna mayor les viera les llamaría "que lindos y adorables son…awww" y seguramente no se equivocarían a pesar de que ambos pequeños no dejarían de negarlo una y otra vez hasta dejaras el tema o cambiaras de opinión.

Mas el momento se vio interrumpido cuando llegaron a su clase, la cual ya tenía la puerta abierta y estaban algunos compañeros suyos dentro con la profesora que les tocaba, y ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por entrar en clase donde al verlos su profesora no tardó en darles un abrazo asfixiador que ambos pequeños devolvieron con entusiasmo.

-¡Buenos días, angelitos!-gritó soltándoles la mujer mayor que no quitaba esa sonrisa feliz de sus labios mientras miraba a sus alumnos y alumnas.

-¡Buenos días, míster Elena!-respondieron Rodrigo y María sonriendo dulcemente antes de irse a sentar a sus sitios donde se pusieron a hablar esperando a que empezara la clase.

Ninguno vio al hombre de pelo negro un poco ondulado que les miraba por la ventana que daba a la clase.

…..

-¡Adiós, Rodri!

-¡Adiós, Ria!

Se despidieron ambos amigos cuando volvían andando hacia sus respectivas casas pues al parecer el autobús se había averiado y como sus padres no podían venir a buscarles habían decidido ir andando.

Y, ahora tras acompañar a Rodrigo a su casa la pequeña niña de ojos marrones con toques verdes siguió andando rumbo a su casa tatareando la misma canción que por la mañana dejando a sus ojos cerrarse un solo segundo cuando pasaba por un paso de peatones sin darse cuenta del coche que iba directa hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Cuidado!

Se escuchó gritar a un hombre en la acera de enfrente haciendo que la pequeña niña abriera los ojos justo a tiempo para ver el coche más este no le atropello porque un hombre le recogió en brazos saltando de golpe a la acera, a su derecha, evitando así el accidente y ganándose unos aplausos de los que estaban alrededor.

Aplausos que el despidió con un movimiento de su mano y al momento siguiente cada hombres y mujer que había presenciado lo ocurrido siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El hombre de pelo negro un poco ondulado se giró a ver a la niña pequeña en sus brazos que clavo su mirada marrón con toques verdes en la negra suya.

-¿Estas bien, _**καταχθόνιος πριγκίπισσα μου**_?-preguntó el más mayor devolviéndole la mirada la pequeña que al parecer había entendido lo que había dicho el otro en griego.

καταχθόνιος πριγκίπισσα μου

Mi princesa infernal.

-Si.-asintió sin saber por qué sintiéndose segura y protegida en los brazos de este hombre desconocido y confiando en el sin ni quiera haberle visto una sola vez antes.-Gracias.-acabó por decir mientras el hombre le dejaba en el suelo pero le cogía su mano derecha pequeña en su mano izquierda más grande.

-No tienes que dármelas.-fue la respuesta más tranquila del hombre pero al parecer pensó algo antes de que la más niña pudiera decir algo.-Pero podrías agradecérmelo dejándome llevarte a casa sana y salva, te parece un buen trato?-le preguntó sonriéndole de forma dulce algo que quedaba como si nunca sonriera.

Como si no supiera lo que era sonreír de felicidad.

Más María pensó que debía hacerlo más.

Se veía más lindo y mono sonriendo de esa forma.

Volviendo al tema, la pequeña niña sabía que no era aconsejable fiarse de un extraño pero sentía como si conociera a ese hombre de toda su vida. Se sentía más segura y protegida que nunca en su corta vida, en este momento con él además de que le había salvado su vida.

Así que…

…¿Por qué no?

-Vale, pero solo hasta el portal de mi casa.-respondió intentando sonar amenazante la niña pequeña sin saber que para el hombre a su lado solo sonaba adorablemente valiente y segura.

-Por supuesto. Como tú decidas.-fue la respuesta seguida de un asentimiento del hombre para seguidamente ambos de ellos , el hombre y la niña pequeña, empezar a andar rumbo a la casa de la más joven en un cómodo silencio compartido.

….

Tras unos cuantos minutos llegaron al portal de la casa de la más pequeña donde se pararon.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo.-esa iba a ser la corta despedida del hombre antes de irse más la pequeña tiro de sus, aun, manos unidas obligándole a ponerse de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña de pelo negro quien aprovecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha antes de dejar que el otro volviera a su posición anterior.

-¿Volveré verte?-preguntó la pequeña mirando con ilusión al hombre que le sonrió con tristeza pero también con una pizca de esperanza.

-Nos volveremos a ver pero no te puede asegurar que sea de la forma que tú y yo deseamos.-fue su respuesta sin respuesta en realidad ganándose una mirada confusa de la niña pequeña pues a su corta edad y con la falta de información no sabía lo que el hombre delante suya quería decirle verdaderamente. Este suspiro.-Anda, ve a casa.-le dijo con dulzura ganándose otra sonrisa adorable de la pequeña.

-Hasta luego, héroe.-se despidió la más joven tras que el hombre le abriera la puerta del portal dejando así que ella entrara antes de cerrarla.

El hombre, una vez solo, suspiro de nuevo y miro por donde se había ido la pequeña.

-Hasta luego, _**καταχθόνιος πριγκίπισσα μου**_ _ **.-**_ susurro el hombre en bajo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Lo que la niña pequeña no sabía es que esa había sido la primera vez que había conocido al dios Hades.

Su padre.

….


End file.
